As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use an array of storage devices, for example, a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) to store information. Arrays of storage devices typically utilize multiple disks to perform input and output operations and can be structured to provide redundancy that may increase fault tolerance. Storage device arrays may be implemented using a number of techniques to provide redundancy, including striping, mirroring, and/or parity checking. For example, as known in the art, RAIDs may be implemented according to numerous RAID standards, including without limitation, RAID 0, RAID 1, RAID 0+1, RAID 3, RAID 4, RAID 5, RAID 6, RAID 01, RAID 03, RAID 10, RAID 30, RAID 50, RAID 51, RAID 53, RAID 60, RAID 100, etc.
Current systems use a battery-backed device that provides backup power in the event power to the information handling system is disrupted. For example, battery-backed storage devices are used to allow for the transfer of data from a volatile storage device to a non-volatile storage device. However, there are several problems with using battery back storage devices including reliability, shelf-life, and data integrity, especially data stored in volatile memory is often hampered with the use of batteries.